Palmero
Palmero is the 2nd most populated city of Shmakalaka with a population of 2,053,000 as of 2007 Population Count it is located on the Island of Bahia Sol and is the State Capital of Costa Dourado it has a Metropolitan Population of 3,113,000 as of 2016. =History= Modern day Palmero was first sighted by Portuguese Explorer Vaso De Payo in 1778 and claimed for Portugal who began colonising the harbour in 1786, the settlement of Palmero was then founded in 1794. It was used as an important trade centre for the Portuguese and as the main Military garrison for Portuguese Forces in the Portuguese half of the Shmakalakan Islands. In 1797 the Portuguese constructed Fort Lisboa and Forte Sao Jorge to protect the growing settlement. Immigration from Portugal to the Costa Dourado Colonies was managed by the Costa Dourado Company who managed the intrests of the Portuguese on the Islands. Many Portuguese Immigrated to the colonies during Peninsular war of 1821. By 1840 Palmero was a major exporter of Fruit, Coffee, Wine, Beer and Olives. Palmero was the main centre for Portuguese Imperialism over the Costa Dourado Colony and the neighbouring Ilha Grande and Travira Colonies from 1810 onwards. As a result of the Berlin Conference in 1884 Portugal ceded their 3 Colonies to Britain, this was met with anger in the colonies and saw some riots in Palmero causing minor damage, the Anger turned to joy when Britain announced they would continue on with the lenghty Treaty of United Territoires discussion with the aim of one day uniting the colonies of Shmakalaka. The Treaty saw Porto Azul become the Capital city in 1901 which natrually saw Palmero become inferior. In 1999 the Palmero's population reached 2 million. Currently to date Palmero is the fastest growing Metropolitan area in Shmakalaka, fueled by migrants from South America and Central America many from Colombia. Today it is expected that by 2036 Palmero will become the most populated city in Shmakalaka with Porto Azul's net population increasing at a far slower rate then Palmero. = Geography = Climate = Demographics = The city of Palmero has a wider metropolitan population of 2,423,000 as of the 2013 census. =Tourism= Write the second section of your page here. = Culture = = Transport = Palmero is served by Palmero International Airport which offers flights worldwide however is not as busy as Porto Azul International Airport which serves as the country's main airport. Palmero also the King Leonard Port which was once the Portuguese Shmakalaka's main port but ever since Schmakalaka became one independent nation, the port has became less busy because ships tend to use the Porto Azul Porto far more often. = Sport and Recreation = The Local Football teams in the top division are FC Palmeiras, FC Bahboa, Real Palmero and CF Lisboa with FC Bahia using Estadio Bahboa named after the local suburb which has a capacity of 37,000, CF Lisboa use La Castillo which has a capacity of 34,000. Real Palmero use Arena Palmero which has a capacity of 63,000 and FC Palmeiras call the Lemto Arena home which has a capacity of 56,000. = Notable People = Jorginho Saavadera Football Player, FC Porto Lucas Escerado Football Player, SL Benfica Anthony De Cardo Basketball Player, Orlando Magic Twin Towns Weatherbox